


The Arkenstone Nightlight

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Heart Break, Thief, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arkenstone has been missing for three years. Why?<br/>You wouldn't believe what its being used as...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arkenstone Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Rose original name was supposed to be Primrose then I looked up to see if Primroses had thorns apparently they don't. That _and there_ is already a Primrose Baggins (granted she married into the family), Rose seemed more appropriate considering her personality...you'll see what I mean if you read on.  
>  Though I've been working on this one for a while.  
> *edit : I've changed the title *ehm* twice.

Rose Dís Primrose Baggins was terrified for her families sake she had basically been on her own sheltered by her brothers oh so not innocent. At least they kept her out of trouble though she hadn't the faintest idea what kind of trouble they gotten into. She hasn't seen her elder brothers Fíli Baggins or Kíli Baggins since her 15th name day.  
She went into Erebor looking for them they were the only family she had after all.  
"Brothers!" I called my search yielded nothing. Except a very good idea that Durin the Deathless inside my own head was showing me around like he was right next to me when in reality he was only inside my own mind. Past lives are weird they tend to be not only invasive ,but messed up no offense intended to Durin the Deathless and all. Why did I have to be his new incarnate? If I had been anymore pessimistic (which I'm obviously not) I would have called myself a host for a mental parasite, yes I'm talking to you Durin the Deathless. What did I have that made him choose _me_? Was I worthy in his eyes? Worthy of being the only female incarnate as far as I know, to Durin the Deathless? And a dwobbit to boot. These big questions I suppose will be answered in time or are better left unanswered.  
"Fíli, Kíli where are you?" I called out again. Heading down another set of stairs lucky me because mum knew so little in Khudzul (minus curses that was indirectly taught) Durin managed to retain that and passing it onto me consciously. I taught my brothers to read and write in Khudzul in the same way very little has changed Khudzul wise since the last time Durin chose his next incarnate. Of course it was a tinny bit archaic and I managed to fix that with learning from the Ereborian archives being open to the public now though not fully restored works. It helped my vocabulary being weird which Durin apologized endlessly for I got a few laughs out of that one. I believe the last one died against Durin's Bane a balrog that was accidentally excavated in Moria his son soon followed suit too.  
'Why'd you choose a female incarnate?' I asked Durin aimlessly wandering not finding my brothers. I could almost see him in that old chamber in Moria he called home in the First era pondering stroking his white beard he lived over a thousand years yet he didn't look it now inside my head. His eyes twinkled in amusement he simply shrugged good natured at heard he didn't hide his smile like his distant relation often did, probably to his chagrin (immensely if his groaning was to be interpreted as such) he often did complain inside her head about how Thorin was going about it all wrong. Hell he even knew the language of the elves! Fluently, he might've added proudly too. Internally I grinned at that he was best friend's with an elf though she herself found that he knew several dialects now long extinct that might come in handy later just to freak out some elves for kicks. She had his humor that's for sure. 'I wanted to be a female just once to see what I was missing...after being kilt by that balrog I found myself searching for someone in my line who was worthy and _unique_ among dwarrows. Even if it was just once.' 'You wanted to be female?' He sputtered at that I imagined him sputtering in that ancient chair of his all red under that beard of his. 'Just once.' 'That's not half bad I can't say that I'm not surprised by your adventurous streak you are Durin the Deathless after all.' "You calling fer us lassie?" Fili was right in front of her breaking her out of her conversation with Durin, but it wasn't her brother but her first cousin Prince Fili. He was next in line officially for the Throne. Durin was impressed with the boy and clucked his approval as the other Durin's who often let their first ancestor do the talking. Those ones after Durin I often didn't speak to her unless called to by the Durin I or while she slept in her dreams the ones that weren't her own nightmares. Those ones they had no control over though they tried their best to calm her down when her brothers weren't there, like they were in the very room with her.  
She miffed suddenly scared out of her mind. Durin the Deathless silently chuckled at her reaction to meeting her family even if it was extended.  
"Haven't you found the Durin's star brother?"Kili asked his older brother who found the small dwarfling child he never saw before. He froze. No, she couldn't be full dwarf she had pointed ears, her hair was pure black, her eyes were two different colors one was green the other was blue, her dress was simple and unexpensive. She had no beard though she showed worry for someone in her eyes like there was a storm inside them.  
"Why were you calling fer us lassie? I've never met you before." Fíli asked her. His eyes were a different color than her own brother's but he looked a lot like an adult Fili Baggins. Fili served as a emotional and moral anchor to Kili who loved breaking the rules mainly the ones about using flaming arrows. Kili was five minutes older than Fili ,yet the kid usually is the one who knows fire better than anyone she knew which has proven invaluable multiple times. Fili is the calmer of the two slow to anger, the only one who will break up a fight, and the only one who is more than willing to pull his brother away from a situation that could get him in serious trouble. Fili was not only the second oldest but the one who refuses to ignore the problem in front of them preferring to handle it while its hot then when it is cold and too big to handle alone. He's a people person getting along with all sorts minus orc's and evil in general Sauron's followers and the wizard Sauroman.  
"I ...I'm sorry....bugger it all." I broke down. Mum was no longer around my younger siblings were still in the Shire with Drogo and Primula, from what I heard when they died the Gamgee's took them in. Considering that Drogo and Primula's death was still being treated as suspicious by the Sheriff. A investigation yealded nothing at least until the detective was brought in.  
I lost everyone then I didn't even know who my sire was.  
"Why are you crying?" Kili asked.  
"Why do you care the only people who ever cared were my brothers. And mum." I asked through my tears.  
"Why does anyone care!" I was having an emotional turmoil moment, that and I was hungry too.  
"You care more about a stupid rock that is a mere display object than what is right in front of you?" I snapped.  
"It's a crown jewel." Fíli stated calmly he was very good at masking his emotions. Not going to work here as it isn't going to matter.  
"I don't care if it's the Arkenstone your looking for it's still a useless rock." That was true I saw no point in keeping such a useless object. Shiny as it may be it was useless. Durin agreed inside my head showing me what happens when greed takes hold. A friend of his lost himself to it that friend was a elf Fëanor the creator and craftsman of the Silmarils. While the Silmarils were unable to be touched by pure evil their beauty corrupted his friend so deeply that he refused to use them to restore the light of Valinor to the Two Trees. Even when Valar asked him to help them restore the Two Tree's, there were those who say he gave up his heart to make the three Silmarils. Durin agreed with the belief that Fëanor probably did that just to capture it beauty leading onto chaos and death because of it. He cared for his friend deeply but the relationship might as well have been one sided. It didn't stop the elf not once did he think about anyone else, he is becoming what he once feared. Or didn't care for greed corrupted him not entirely he wasn't completely maddened by it. He fought the Balrogs valently even though he managed to wound the Lord of the Balrogs he was mortally wounded and was the only elf in history for his fiery spirit to burn his body to ashes. Fëanor was only 328 years old at his death. Durin explained.  
Brothers where are you?  
"Problem Kíli, Fíli?" King Thorin asked coming up to the two siblings and a young teenaged lassie.  
"Who's this?" King Thorin asked he recognized her somehow.  
"Rose Dís Primrose Baggins to you, master dwarf." I sneered for some reason he just made me angry. A male voice in my head I recognized as Durin the Deathless told me to deck him. For once I agreed with the sentiment. He just made me angry, no angry didn't come close to what I felt cold fury was more like it.  
"Rose I don't think you want to..."Prince Fili began only to be cut off mid sentence.  
Everyone was surprised when she decked him right there muttering something dark in Khudzul. A variation that was archaic if a bit slightly her voice seemed to get a bit deeper too which was weird on so many (fucked up) levels.  
Something along the lines of 'You disgrace to the Line of Durin! No dwarf would send a child to there deaths! Coward and weak willed as your father and grandfather was. Almost just like your grandfather was in the end of his years.' The only problem it sounded a little archaic just a little it was unnerving for a child to talk like that especially considering how her eyes glazed over. Thorin heard that part before being knocked out by her fist she had one hell of an arm on her. Her knuckles weren't even broken not even her skin bled!  
She ran off quickly after that Thorin came to eventually in Óin's infirmery with a bad bump to his head and a thumping to go along with it.  
"Did she say what I think she said?" Thorin asked his sister-son Prince Fili.  
"Aye she did." Kili answered before Fili could. He started to wonder if he should send one of them to the Iron Hills for them to mature some away from the other. For now he had to find this child who obviously wasn't all that normal for a half breed.  
Thorin paled considerably.  
Nori gave him the girls address or should I say her hobbits style blue mountain like home. How he found out he really didn't ask. Except that he already had some people on it on Captain of the Guard's orders (that would be Dwalin).  
"What are you lot doing in my house get out!" She shrieked when she found the four armed dwarrows in her home.  
"Thief, you are under arrest for the theft of the Arkenstone and the Durin's Star." the older more experienced of the four guardsman stated coolly.  
"Get out of my home or I'll Keelhaul the lot of ye!" She spat. Funny thing about dwarves they don't know or understand what keelhauling is particularly considering its a cruel and unusual naval punishment that hasn't been in use by humans since the First Era. Again considering as well that not many dwarves ever sailed in their life or even seen a ship of massive or impressive size. Some have saltwater in their veins others don't (seasickness).  
"Arrest her." the other said.  
She got out her high powered rifle aiming to spook them with the bang it generated and shot at them running them off her property. Its safe to say her idea and plan had worked very well at the cost of a few bullet holes above the mantle piece, in the front door and in the wooden floor.  
"Mum, I wish I could bring you back to us, but I can't expect that much." She said to herself after they left. Her home had a rustic feel to it with a small garden in her backyard. A flowerbox or two under her front windows filled with petunias and other flowering plants. The rocky poor soil refused to allow shrubbery to grow minus the juniper bushes she used to rectify that problem. Juniper was a type of evergreen and had 'berries' (less berries more like cones that resemble them) that offered a good means of income if people cared for such, if only they knew that they are good for spicing meat some types better than others. I made sure to get the ones that weren't toxic because well that's the last thing I need someone dying because of my ignorance, its not only bad for business but bad for my personal image in the eyes of these people.  
She had nightmares that night of the goblins trying to eat her. She screamed herself awake. Lucky to see the eternal night light at her bedside keeping the room alight.  
The king and his sister were at the door by morning early morning at around Six Thirty AM. His sister insisted on coming and with her best not argue otherwise. The door reminded him of Bag End it had been recently painted green and repaired with some type of filler. According to the guards she pointed some 'weird looking metal and wooden mechanical object' at them that was at least half her size and shot _something_ at them that embedded into the wooden door and floor but ricocheted off the stone above the mantle piece. Something about the bang caused by the device spooked them as much as the unknown projectiles. The door was opened by a child who held a lantern she obviously had been awake for some time as she wasn't dressed in just a night gown ,but had a simple non-expensive dress on simple yet it bugged Thorin that the dress seemed older and had to be mended repeatedly. "May we come in?" Dis asked after a moment of re-adjusting to the light it was just starting to get light earlier being early spring. Three years have passed since the Arkenstone was stolen and presumed permanently lost King Thorin didn't care much for the stone if he could get away with it he probably would have put it in the crypts.  
"I don't think I have a choice here do I?" She snapped something was bugging her and none of it was good.  
The child had the Arkenstone using it as a light mounting it on a small pedestal in the Dining room lighting up the entire room nicely. In the center of the table in the dinning room as she let the two inside. As she stepped aside allowing the two to pass setting down the lantern near where the cane and umbrella basket was closing the door behind her guests. Turning to the lantern turning it off.  
She already made breakfast anyway after her brothers returned with a big haul of food.  
"What are you doing with the Arkenstone?" King Thorin asked her. He was unusually nice obviously spooked by what she knew.  
"I use it as a night light." She stated calmly. Surprising King Thorin his eyebrows shot up.  
"Why?" Dis asked . _Aren't you kind of old to be using a nightlight or being afraid of the dark?_ Dis thought to herself irritated.  
"Why not? I mean it glows in the dark it's perfect nightlight you ask me."She said her face was red with blush after all she was embarrassed by it. She was too old for a nightlight but she was terrified of the dark, and ...and...Balrogs! Which made sense considering the last incarnate of Durin was killed by a Balrog, but I never even met one let alone seen or fought against something who's only weakness would probably be water. Did I just come up with a way to kill a balrog?  
"Aren't you a bit old to be sleeping with the nightlight?" King Thorin asked her.  
"Probably."She answered.  
"Then why do you?" King Thorin asked.  
"I have nightmares of orc's and goblins you idiot." She hissed.  
"Lay off the name calling." Another dwarfling walked into the room, he reminded Dis of her older brother Frerin.  
"So who's your sire?" Dis asked. This caused her knowing younger brother that just appeared to look panicked a reaction his older sister missed, because he was behind where she could see. Never bothering to watch his reaction considering she was going to start breakfast while her younger brother was still in his PJ's a old shirt and some long soft pants. He had bright blue eyes and dark jet black hair, he didn't have any braids in though his hair was long and he has a scar over his right brow at a near horizontal angle. It made the two wonder how he got the scar he couldn't have been older than fourteen.  
"Mom never told me who my sire was. So no clue." She answered. Her brother started to help her making cinnamon rolls and eggs.  
"Your mother?" Thorin was obviously confused.  
"You don't know? She helped you reclaim the mountain!" She snarled, she was teasing him.  
"What is your Fucking problem girl?" King Thorin snapped he had enough of this condescending shit.  
"My problem is you!"  
"Burn." Fili whispered.  
"Why is that?" Dis snapped.  
"I don't know maybe it's the way you look king under the mountain?!!!" She shouted. Now she was teasing him he just didn't know it.  
"I was a disgrace to the line of Durin sound familiar to you? How in the name of Mahal would you know?!!" He yelled.  
"How am I supposed to know you son of a bitch?!" He couldn't see her grinning like a coon. As she made a hearty breakfast continuing with the sausages, bacon, and pancakes. As the already premade (made the night before) were put in the oven for several minutes cinnamon buns and her brother set the timer for a specific time. While he turned on the other burner on the stove and started the bacon and eggs as his older sister got out the platters and started putting food on one before bringing it out to the dining room table. This process continued for several rounds until the cinnamon buns were finished and brought out lathered in white icing like fresh snow on the winter ground except sweet.  
" I can have you in prison for saying that brat!"King Thorin was laughing by now.  
"I don't care what you do to me." She laughed.  
"Leave my family out of this!" Her brother laughed in his best impression of Old Took. A Hobbit who has been _long_ dead by now a hobbit he never met.  
"No I will not." She did her best impression of Lotho Sackville-Baggins when he was drunk.  
"Would you rather me shove a gun up your ass king of the mountain?" She asked lightheartedly. The King Under the Mountain laughed harder.  
"Double burn." Kili whispered. Her ear flicked she heard that coming from Kili her older brother.  
"Bastards The whole lot of ye!" She spat her brothers obviously making comments through their bedroom door ears against it. Her shirt was torn by a sticking out nail that her brothers hadn't fixed yet, showing the rune birthmark on her one shoulder.  
"Durin the Deathless reborn." Thorin breathed.  
Dis's eyes were wide she never thought she would live to see that day Durin was reborn.A sharp intake of breath from those present minus the young lass her brothers already knew so it was old news to them. "Who do you think?"  
"You _knew_."  
"DUH! Durin told me he's inside my head!"she paused for a moment she had obviously cooked more food than the two adult Durin's could eat themselves.  
  
"I love both my brothers dearly, now if you mind." She set down the last platter of food before turning to get her brothers. If anyone else would have seen it themselves they would have found it amusing the fairly large home that reminded King Thorin and Dis of the homes outside the mountain in Eren Luin. Yet the feel to it was a mix between a smial and a Blue mountain style home the hearth was an example of blue mountain style architecture yet the expansive insides were like that of a smial a very large one. No doubt that it was at least three times the size of Bag End in the Shire. The door was green and circular in shape while some windows also had a circular shape others didn't. The Kitchen and Dining room were the two largest rooms that Thorin could see ,Nori mentioned someone building it several seasons ago the workers were paid handsomely for their efforts when it was finished. Nori didn't think anything of the report at the time at least until recently when Rose Baggins came into the mountain after the Arkenstone went missing and _has_ been missing for three years not that Thorin really cared but their were others who did care about the strange glowing stone.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been Aitziber II who joked the most often about it's origins saying it was one of three Silmarils considering 'it fucking glows in the dark a normal rock don't do that'. She again joked that 'it makes a good nightlight' of corse she was drunk when she said that on Durin's day a year ago. She often said that it should be returned to the earth mostly ignored by the other dwarrows on the counsel who found her ideas to be completely ludicrous, or stupid. Of all the dwarves on the counsel she seemed to be the most inclined to avoiding bloodshed and due to her being the de facto leader of her House until recently has led to only more dwarves hating her. She often is chided for being too mild mannered towards those who break the law even if she knows the laws here as well as anyone else. The other reasons she is probably more inclined to make the people happy or at least sedate their needs most on the counsel can't stand her for that reason. "The political status quo in your mind will not feed the many nor reduce crime."  
"Do yourself a favor and shut up."  
"You are on this counsel for a reason as am I, the only difference I didn't have it handed to me. What difference does it make if your almost as bad as the human counsel members who aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed? None. While the orc's numbers grow fewer I fear that something else has risen in their absence, I have spoken to Treebeard the Ent. Sauroman has something in his possession that allows him to speak to a great evil. He's concerned because Sauroman keeps tearing down trees. Sentiment aside what is worse than a orc?"  
"Nothing except Sauron himself."  
"An orc that is half man and half orc, I have asked Dora Baggins to do some research when she had the time. She came up with a lot more than I expected." She handed one of them the leather bound note books.  
"Uruk hai. Rings of Power. Why Sauron wanted the dwarven rings of power back deeming them failures."  
"This is about Azog and Bolg as well." "They aren't albino's an albino would have red eyes, and the condition is rare. They weren't full orc they somehow were half human resulting in the skin color and eye color." "How could she possibly figure that out?" "It makes sense what a human lacks in longevity they make up for in cunning and ability to reproduce like rabbits." "Humans skin color depends on where they are from and whether or not they get enough sunlight." This did absolutely nothing except make more problems then solutions. Her opinion on why the Arkenstone seemed to spawn only beliefs and more questions about the means of her knowing that. 'Only the gods can have it if it is capable of corrupting a powerful Elven family killing every single one rendering the house extinct. Than our odds aren't good in containing such.' She mentioned it being crafted originally if it is indeed a Silmarils then where would be the mangled skeleton of the elf that jumped into the caverns with it. Thousands of years had passed probably rendering the skeleton incinerated by the heat or turned to dust through time. Though it should be mentioned the stones probably did reduce them to ash anyway. The dwarves present hated her more for insinuating that a dwarf didn't make it merely changing its shape through carving a gem that isn't even a natural gem at all. I am starting to think that her insinuating that made the argument itself blow into something else. 'If you don't want to return it to the earth then put it in the crypts the dead may have no need for it or greed but at least then it cannot corrupt anyone else. Greed can affect anyone dwarves and elves everyone else though Hobbit's aren't ones to succumb to it so quickly. Only one thing can possibly break that in a Hobbit the One Ring but lets not talk about that shall we?'  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"FILI! KILI! Come an' get it!" Her two brothers ran from there shared bedrooms now fully awake even though they feigned being asleep badly as their sister didn't buy it. Them commenting in hushed whispers on the exchange with their ears pressed against their bedroom door likely didn't help them as she wasn't so easily fooled.  
"FOOOD!!!!" the eldest twins ran out the door they were dressed and ready though Fili didn't wear any shoes taking after his mother having Hobbit like feet. Both however like their younger sister could sneak up on you without even trying. Taking a seat at the Dining room table noticably they didn't sit next to each other likely because of them getting an argument. Which was true they had gotten into a really bad argument that left a bad taste in Fili's mouth which is why they came back home. Apparently their younger siblings still in the Shire thought it was a good idea to smuggle themselves into the Dwarven city Erebor through a passing dwarven caravan they managed to eventually get caught when Lotus squeaked. By then they were already past Mirkwood and halfway to Erebor though the dwarrows were hardly pleased by their new charges that thought it a good idea to smuggle themselves into the goods of the caravan.  
"Ravenous little brats go wash up!" She shouted her voice was enough to make Thorin tremble she was a lot like Dis _too much like Dis one could say_.  
"She's a force to be reckoned with eh?"Kili teased his brows wiggling as little brother Fili before he noticed King Thorin in the room having breakfast with them.  
"What is the pathetic excuse for a dwarfling king doing here?"Kili asked rudely.  
"Brother be nice! Last time y...you said that...that we nearly had the iron hill guards on our case for a month!" Fili stuttered.  
"And then some!" Primrose added.  
"Just shut up and eat." Kili said digging into his sausages,bacon, and eggs on his plate as the rest of their siblings came out of their rooms to the smell of food. They ate in relative silence minus the idle chatter between Frodo, Lotho, and Faramir the thirteen year old dwobbits and the youngest of all of them. They were plotting something sinister... well sinister as a prank to one of the dwarflings of the Lord's that often frequent the market place in Erebor. There were the fourteen year old triplets Lotus Baggins, Frerin Baggins and Thorin Baggins IV trouble makers yet they were slightly more calm and serious than the rest of their siblings. They talked about current events which you wouldn't expect from them at least until they brought up why they think the Dwarven race was dying.  
"Brother you and I both know what happens when you breed too much with your kin."  
"But not all of them are related?"  
"Yes, and no they don't bother looking for there One's outside their own species. Minus the few that do."  
"But Thráin the second had at least three children."  
"Point made. But what of the other's?"  
"Brother, say you are half right why would that be so?"  
"Their women."  
"One third of the population is estimated to be female what is one third to a population of dwarrows. Who even bothered to have a census to check if this was true? There are more hobbit ladies if you ask me and it isn't uncommon for many woman in the Shire to never get married because they are er...awkward with men folk and dating in general."  
"Your saying that dwarves have the same problem?" Frerin asked.  
"No and yes. There might be a reason why several might be literally _'married to their work'_ to even out the odds of one catching a ladies eye."  
"But there are more pointy eared dwarrows then there used to be and they call themselves dwarves."  
"Perhaps so maybe this is what they needed?" Frerin countered.  
"Brother, if what you say is correct and fertility is down what about the newly emancipated comrades in arms? The problem here isn't in what is so easily seen if these dwarrows go to war those who are battleready are now in an army even if they technically aren't of age. Which for dwarves may be around eighty, the problem is they are more than willing to _kill_ a younger generation when they can just create a draft that pulls a number and the number drawn is spread out into even lots. This draft requires those who are eligible to sign up. It not only ensures the survival of some of the generation, but ensures that they may have children." Lotus said calmly the way she said it made them wonder.  
At least until Fili worked up the courage to say what they should have told Primrose years ago.  
"You just insulted our sire you bastard!" Fili snapped at Kili.  
"WHATTTTTTT!!!!?????? Why wasn't I told, fools!" Rose snarled.  
"What is going on?" Dis asked. Dis for once was just as confused as Thorin.  
"Shut up!"Kili and Fili snapped at each other as they stood up the wooden chairs moving back on the tile flooring. The oldest twins turned on each other just as quickly as one could expect during a sibling vs sibling fight.  
"Another family feud in the making and works I'm going to enjoy this." Another younger sibling no doubt she was a year younger than the fifteen year old Primrose the same one who spoke a few moments before about a draft.  
"Who are you young one?"Dis asked her.  
"Lotus Baggins at your service. Mum named me after a Lotus she saw growing at Rivendell, they don't grow around the Shire." She sounded like a younger version of her mother. Same eyes and hair but she resembled Thorin the most every where else, something else too they all had pointed ears just like Bella had.  
"Hi Mister, and Missus." Another two came out to eat both boys nearly identical except... one looked like a smaller version of Thorin and the other looked like a small version of his brother Frerin the very one who they met yet didn't get introduced to.  
"Hey, its master Oak."  
The taller one said first they were still too young for their voice to deepen and growing beards that was still long enough away for them at least. Puberty and all. Their elder Brothers the twins Fili and Kili weren't too far off from hitting that age they probably were just starting feel its effects. "I think that is unwise to refer to someone of power...." Lotus began.  
Of course her brothers make a pun out of a dry punchline not meant to be any sort of punchline. "Since when do we care about power? I'm only in this for kicks."  
"Thorin Baggins the fourth at your service and this is my overly serious yet not so serious brother."  
He put the other in a half head lock to give his little bro noogies. Much to his brothers displeasure. _How'd she know about my namesake? Dain's boy, Thorin Stonehelm III?_ Thorin asked himself. "Your messing up my hair!" The other one shouted after Thorin Baggins IV released his brother.  
"You already look like a girl."  
"So do you!"  
"Frerin Baggins at your service King Under the Mountain, dude."  
"The second." the younger Thorin reminded his brother.  
"How'd your mum know about my younger brother?" That was really confusing.  
"She asked."Thorin the younger simply.  
"Overly simple."Frerin noted.  
Looking on as the fight verbally escalated into something of a word battle as the rest of the dwobbit family filled their plates of food. "Thief!"  
"Liar!"  
"Backstabbing dwobbit with no honor and no hair on his feet!" Rose snapped at both of her siblings. Bashing both of their heads together much to their surprise and dismay.  
"Burned!" Thorin Baggins laughed.  
"I'll fucking have your hide for lying to me." She snarled.  
"Tell me everything or I'll throw you down this mountain without a second thought!"  
Da flinched at that probably reminding him of the time he did the same to his One but threw her over the battlements with a rope obviously. He regretted that moment more and more with every passing year even if she forgave him. How could forget that? Betraying his beloved like that yet she took him back something that he was eternally grateful for. Marrying someone so loving so forgiving yet not blind to this world.

* * *

  
_"King Thorin you mustn't keep wallowing in self guilt like that, it happened. We can't change that. Hobbits are forgiving creatures by nature they aren't like dwarrows who hold grudges deeply. Look you didn't exactly do what my ancestors did in their land in Tamriel, that stain has been clear but its memory serves as a constant reminder that we_ could _do it again. We remember it because we must learn from it you did something minor its a small stain you can be forgiven but what our ancestors did was horrible. Enslaving the snow elves, lying to them when they were at their most vulnerable, forcing them to eat poisonous mushrooms that rendered them blind. What you did wasn't that bad compared to that."_  
"You make it sound easy to forgive yourself."  
"You fucked her didn't you?"  
"How'd you...?"  
"That's the only way to save her life then eh?"  
"I would consider that as a ticket to forgiveness even if it was powerful pheromones being given off that attracts the right one. Its something like your love bug smells good except to the same sex who can't stand it. My brother will thank you later for that."  
"Why?"  
"Because it nearly worked on my brother as well. Its capable of breaking gold sickness, they say love is the best kind of greed minus a sexoholic. He said he nearly defiled her their but my brother has eyes on another. Lucky for him he's smart he knows loop holes around that." The weird look I gave her made her explain how he got around it.  
"Thinking of the beautiful lady he has his eyes on in his minds eye kind of thing." She explained.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself after all your probably going to be a dad anyway."She grinned slyly.  
"Wait what?"  
"She'll explain."

* * *

  
  
Back to the present: "We lied about mum being in Rivendell without any memory of us."Kili began.  
"We thought it would be best if you didn't know at the time you were about three. She gave her mithril vest to us that day!"Fili continued they were muewling at her feet it was eh... odd to say the least.  
"We were set upon orc's she didn't stand a chance. We were on our way to see da when that happened."Kili said.  
"You remembered the orc attack but didn't see what they did to mum."Fili told her gravely.  
"They took off her head like she did to Azog the Defiler. It haunts me to this day I set the whole country side on fire just to make sure none of the bastards lived."  
"Buried mum right near Currock."they both said in unison.  
"We made haste to the Lonely Mountain after that and carved this place out from nothing." Fili said.  
"You had help." King Thorin said his brows furrowing together. Bells she was gone. And now he had to raise his children who pretty much raised themselves . It broke his heart.  
"You never told me who our da was and never told me what happened to mum!"Rose had every right to be furious, _she was aptly named Bells well done_ King Thorin mused.  
"Because we had no idea how you would react even now you are afraid of the dark." Kili answered.  
"And use the Arkenstone as a night light to keep away those orc spawn dogs." Fili wined like a kicked puppy dog.  
Later in the mountain:  
"Hey ow! That fuckin' hurts!" Fili spat as his sister dragged him and his elder twin before their sire _the KING_ and apologize to him pulling their ears all the way. Which were more sensitive than an average dwarves due to the point.  
"Apologize to the king under the mountain! NOW!" Rose snarled. Her fury was unrivaled by any dwarrow currently in the room including the counsel members who were trying to have a court of some kind before being interrupted by the dwobbits. I think that even some of the more devious and untrusted Stonefoots and Ironbeards relations started to cry out in fear, and cry tears literal ones.  
"I'm terribly sorry for stealing both the Durin's Star and the Arkenstone King Thorin, sir. Please forgive me and my twin brother for his hand in the plan as well."  
"And insulting you!" She snapped at him.  
"And for insulting your status as King sir."  
"That's some apology. Why can't you get anyone else to do that?" Frerin asked her.  
"Because I'm terrifying!" She grinned sickly.  
"Enough from you three!"the infighting began once again damn this must be common place for them because they were always at each other throats. Minus Fili II he was only holding his brother back and broke up the fights of which everyone was grateful for.  
"Crazy son of a bitch!"  
Frodo and Rose started to fight and the blonde dwobbit who didn't wear shoes like his little sister Fili Baggins II watched as they were on the ground wrestling. "Should we do something?" Lotus asked Frerin.  
"No this is the best day of my life with a show." Frerin laughed.  
  
Fili jumped literally into the fight much to his dad's shock beating them up before separating the both of them by force. Completely unlike any Hobbit he's ever met in his life though he's only met one. Grinning afterwards.  
"damn I love this. Its fun, we should beat each other up more often." The twinkle in his eye was about as bad as it can get and his namesake groaned into his hands. Embarrassment wasn't even close to what he felt right then.  
"Mother of all bad ideas right there isn't it Fel?" Lotus told him coldly sneering.  
"Don't call me that." Fili II snarled his ears heating up in fury. Clenching his fists tightly.  
"What? Don't call you what?" Lotus goaded him on viciously.  
"Don't. Call.me. Fel."  
"Why not... Fel." Lotus spat coldly tormenting him. The two fought against each other and he lost with her martail arts training (self taught) and gave him a reverse roundhouse to the face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
He remembered the day they bathed in the river quite clearly they had been on their quest back then.  
"Why don't you join us Bilbo?"  
"Because I can't swim! Hobbits don't swim ever under any circumstances I'd likely drown first."(s)he explained Fili really didn't understand.  
"Scaredy cat!" Fili teased.  
"Your as insufferable as that Hobbitch LOBELIA SACKVILLE-BAGGINS!" (s)he blurted out without thinking storming off.  
Only another woman could say that about another woman in the Shire and Gandalf was left gagging at that as he breathed in his pipe smoke the wrong way.  
Kili later in the day tossed him into the river with us watching much to our dismay that (s)he was telling the truth about being unable to swim. Fili had to dive in after him to save him at least until everyone noticed the blood in the water they thought (s)he might injured.  
Unconscious when brought to shore even Thorin was concerned til Oin told him the hobbit would be all right as (s)he coughed up water. After a few minutes (s)he went into into a blind rage when (s)he saw Kili heading after him with such gusto that even surprised Gandalf. "Oh shit!" Kili ran away but the hobbit being smaller was faster than him. even if the dwarf was only wearing his underwear which weren't unlike boxers. Except only Kili wore that kind.  
"You insufferable dwarfling brat I'll have your head for this!" (S)he obviously was being metaphorical, but they noticed something else.  
Did his voice sound feminine or was it just Thorin? The voice just cracked and sounded more like a woman's tone several octaves higher that would explain in the morning why his speech was so slurred no one except Gandalf could make out what she was saying. He called it 'Hobbitish' and he explained it was rarely spoken to others who weren't Hobbits. "Mum always said I was more Baggins then Took lets prove her wrong." (S)he spat tackling Kili bending his one leg back painfully.  
Suddenly it clicked all those times (s)he refused to bathe with us was due "him" actually being female.  
The times (s)he was ogling me or the boys when she thought we didn't notice. I thought he was gay and the boys weren't interested in male on male relationships. Sexually at least.

* * *

* * *

  
(S)he mentioned a couple of times how Primrose would LOVE to introduce them both to the Took cousins and Brandybucks.  
_"No doubt you would have an entire harem by sunset and about twelve concubines within two days."_  
"Your joking right with that beard?" Dwalin laughed before getting a solid whack by Dori and Nori to the back of the head.  
"That's just a bonus. Bullroarer Took had muttonchops that's saying something for a hobbit, the women dig it."  
"You speak from experience?"  
"Eh,no. I wasn't exactly courted for anything but money and a prized smial. The view is amazing especially during summer at sunset. There were a few but if I could marry my cousin's I would have but again I couldn't."  
"I'm a good cook but that isn't exactly good with relationships like that."  
"At least he's honest about having no success with women."  
"They are vicious creatures hasn't anyone ever told you that?" Bilbo joked. Twirling the stone carved wolf head pendant necklace on a leather strip in his fingers not really paying attention.  
"Harems?"  
"Its like a bunch of women who love you at the same time, Hobbit lasses are comely though not all of them nice."  
"I think you could actually have multiple Harems in the Shire with your looks."  
"How many Hobbits are we talking here?"Fili was curious smiling crookedly.  
"More than I dare say, if you can make Lobelia swoon you can pretty much do it with any Hobbitess in the Shire married or not. Though I do suggest staying away from married ones husbands surprisingly are protective in the Shire. By protective I mean you might get a shovel to the head if he finds out."  
"Has that happened before?"  
"To me no but I have seen it happen to Frodo Took. He got married to a human in Bree."

* * *

* * *

   Back to the present revelation when Thorin realized 'Bilbo' was actually a female.  
"GANDALF!" Thorin roared.  
"YOU TRICKED ME INTO BRINGING A FEMALE HOBBIT!!!!" He snarled.  
"At least I'm not not half naked tall dark and muscular.You don't see that on ordinary Hobbit guys, I like. Bonus that I have a very nice view of your ass. " She was ogling his naked ass, apparently she liked what she saw much to his embarrassment. His ears heated up when she mentioned his ass.  
"Are you flirting with uncle? Who obviously is right we should have never brought you along." Fili stated. That sentiment only enflamed her temper, never mess with a female on her monthlies _ever_.  
"For all I know your probably still a virgin." She snapped at Fili.  
Fili was rendered speechless ,as he sputtered to retort to that one he was unable to make any sort of retort to that. Even if it was untrue with his good looks he likely wasn't a virgin. She left them to cool off still soaked to the bone even when she was told , no _ordered_ by Thorin Oakenshield to turn back and head home.  
"You **will** turn back and head home. I will not risk any females life to a dragons." Thorin made the mistake of ordering her to leave.  
"No." She said coldly.  
Her glare towards Thorin was like daggers, icy daggers thrown in his general direction. Insulting his nephew's possible sex life likely didn't help either she didn't blame him if he wanted nothing to do with her. She did what she didn't even expect she stood her ground. She was defiant to his orders ordinarily seldom few people he has met that are half wits dared his patience minus Dís, his sister who he was terrified of her wrath. She's half his height and never once tore her eyes from him ,the cold unblinking glare wasn't something he expected from the Hobbit. Her jaw jutted out defiant her eyes full of fire she never once did she dare to defy his word but that was different she wasn't going to give him the time of day now.  
" _What?_ "  
"I won't turn back because you say so. You aren't my father nor are you my King you bastard! I have no one, no heirs to speak of, no husband and no parents. I have nothing to lose you have everything to gain if we succeed and if I die trying so what?That and I still signed a contract so fuck your pathetic attempt to order me to go back, you loyalty may come at a high price mine doesn't. I'm still legally bound by said contract so there your point is moot and I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
"Its the grey it makes you look damn hot if you actually weren't a majestic bastard half the time." Gandalf raised a brow to that.  
"You disobey a direct order from your leader?"  
"I don't follow blindly as others may do." I snapped.  
"If your nephews ever try to pull that again I'll feed them to wolves." She hung back and the entire company ignored her for the most part of their journey.  
She was still simmering with rage as they continued on wards it eventually melted away as she blatantly refused to speak or even engage in casual conversation with the rest of the company. She was a thousand miles away reliving something she tried to forget. She didn't sleep well something that started to concern Bofur but again he knew that look the same look in her eyes was nearly the same as Bifur's when he was in one of his 'moods'. She tossed and turned in her sleep shivering violently when it wasn't even cold that night. She was remembering the Fell Winter when the wolves came down in large numbers and the Brandywine river completely froze over. The same month she nearly drowned in the freezing waters when trying to run away from one of the wolves she was only barely saved from death by Farmer Maggot who she swore never to steal from his farm ever again. She never did either. She held the watch without complaint and without fail. Ignoring every bitter comment made to her by Thorin.  
"Maybe for every time you open your mouth to insult me, you insert your foot Thorin, like my stupid cousin Lotho Sackville-Baggins. Lobelia tried to get me to marry her son on multiple occassions." She hissed.  
"Enough already."Thorin groaned.  
"Bite me."  
"Should I?"  
"Try it and I'll keelhaul you."  
"Women are confusing."  
"And vicious creatures!" She laughed.  
By the time we reached Rivendell we took notice of her restlessness when she slept nearby speaking of wolves in her sleep and how they were attacking Hobbit's. "The were eating my friends... and I was helpless. Still a fauntling."  
They only caught the tale end of it which surprised them and her. When asked about what she meant she started to cry and ran off much to Thorin's shock. "You never told us what your real name was."Thorin began as she watched the sun set.  
"Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second."  
"Why did you run away earlier?"he wanted to know it was bugging him like crazy. He felt the need to know what was bugging her so he can try to understand why.  
"The Fell Winter is why. I was only a fauntling when it happened it was horrible I watched my neighbors and some of my friends get eaten by the wolves that came down across the frozen Brandywine River. I watched my family cower in fear as we were unarmed praying the rangers would come to save us soon. They did but not before the snow was painted red in blood."  
"How young were you?"  
"Too young yet too old to not have nightmares."  
"Look I'm sorry." He said trying to make it sound not as forced as it felt he was choking back tears.  
"Save it for someone who wants it because you have this nasty habit of opening your damn mouth and inserting your foot in it."  
"Leave me alone." She left him behind not realizing how much she felt for him.  
  
  
She loved him yet she knew it would never work out he was expected to become king under the mountain. She was merely a hobbit who fell in love with Thorin not exactly ruling class material even if she did come from a powerful family.  
After what happened after Smaug died she had every reason to hate him after what he did banishing her for opposing him. Yet she beheaded Azog with that little letter opener of hers. He remembered it so very well how she stood her ground bravely telling him to back off taking off her ring spooking the two orc's.  
"You leave my fiance alone!"  
"Bella no!"  
"It's okay Thorin, love bug. Today's a good day to die." she looked back at me and she looked worried the hope was melting from her eyes.  
"He's too strong Bella you'll get kilt!" I warned her. If he was too strong for me to take on what chance does a little hobbit have against him?  
"Like your doing any better sending children into battle!" She beheaded Azog in one swoop of her blade. Everything comes with a price even that as she fell before him, bleeding the sacrifice for love broke his gold sickness. She valued my life over her own not only that but she saved both my nephews and Tauriel included.  
"Bella..." He felt the gold sickness fade. As a different kind of sickness overtook him the only kind that dare break the madness that took his grandfather away from him, and his own father. Love the only self sacrificing kind that swelled within him he feared for her life and it broke the sickness held so deeply upon his mind. His leg was broken and his other had taken a poisoned arrow. She wasn't the only one who took a fatal blow it seemed that a second cousin to Aitziber the platinum blonde Auroa Blas daughter of Brazzin Strongbane and Rargestr Oakmaul threw herself into the blade meant for Fíli. She had gotten herself captured on purpose stating herself to be close relations to the royals which was a half lie but it was true. She was a very good liar nothing changed in her that suggested it was a lie.  
"Auroa!"  
"I am not your one...the debt has been repaid...honor restored...till we met again in The Halls of Waiting beloved cousin Tokora I will tell your parents of your valor if they don't already know... redemption...it ...t'was worth it...worth every drop of blood. Spilt." She seemed to be saying outloud in her final moments words not meant to be spoken to any but through a telepathic call to her cousin.  
"Be wary...he smells of half orc...half man...spawn of both." She whispered into Fíli's ear.  
She died smiling which unnerved the pale orc and his spawn.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!!"  
"OD AH VIING!" She roared and a dragon called Odahviing appeared a dragon not of Middle Earth. A red and grey dragon unlike the Fire-drake Smaug, a tail tip like a pointed wide spade. A large row down the center of his back at the base of his neck alongside two others smaller in size, his teeth were fewer the three on each side the bottom being shorter than the top fangs the front of which were longer than all the rest. Yet equally powerful fangs as the inside of his mouth and tongue were black (his tongue wasn't forked) he didn't walk quite like the way Smaug did either. One thing everyone was sure of he wasn't someone you wished to trifle with.  
"What are your wishes?"  
"Kill the orc's."  
"Starting with that one and his son."  
"As Dovah commands."  
The two burned alive the orc army was obliterated by the reinforcements that appeared out of no where (literally), then the eagles arrived and Beorn. The dismounted Odahviing sending him off to Mahal knows where as she Used her two handed blade Shadows fang to kill a hundred orc's in one blow I heard. How I don't know or care to ask.  
Prince Fíli would live as would his kin Bells was a different story, His leg was mended the best it could but part of his one leg was "shattered" to the point where Aitzibers brother Brandr couldn't fix it. The elves said it would be amputated Aitziber once known as Tokora Stormfury wouldn't give up on him saying "Do you want to lose your leg?"  
She went into the tent when the others were preparing to have it amputated only after everyone else in more dangerous condition was seen to.  
"This is a bit more complex than my brother is capable of not many in my family are even capable of what I am going to do." She explained.  
"Just do it!" I groaned pathetically weak.  
"As you wish."  
I didn't expect her to clench the leg that she clutched making me scream in agony as the bone felt like it was being pulverized under her grip. She looked up her eyes glazed over humming a tune I didn't recognize that numbed the pain all of it. A light appeared above my leg as a amount of spells (how she managed that I don't think about it too much) absorbing deeply into my own leg originally white as the light wrapped in and around my leg the extra healing spell cast by her one free hand was a golden color wrapping around and inside before returning outside and repeating the same process.  
It took her about ten minutes to finish before the dwarf could actually start to feel pain again by then she held up many a elven healer and surgeon more than ready to unfortunately cut off his leg. So they thought equally surprised when he walked out of the tent with only a slight limp much to the shock of many dwarrows and elven healers (he wasn't naked) though they sure and hell acted like he either grew a second head or was naked. Yeah she told him later that the healing has it limits due to muliple smaller and majors spells being cast into the depths of the bone. She had to literally imagine the bone being mended consciously while taking into account physiology of something she called "bone cells of the actual bone and marrow" all the while keeping the entire spell going in a never ending arc, pacing herself so she didn't lose steam too early or too late. It wasn't surprising that only she knew the spell as it apparently was inherently complex and due to the implications if she failed would have ended badly she managed to succeed. She was left winded and completely exhausted afterwards needing to take a two hour nap after something like that. Yeah she mentioned that he would walk their might be pain there always too (she didn't lie to him something that was both annoying and something to be respected) he walked with a terrible limp on his worst of days and it ached on the coldest days of the year.  
But to know that Bells would be okay was enough for him.  


* * *

  
"You are so much like your mother." he told Lotus. She smiled at that.  
"Naw."  
"Can I set it on fire?" Kili Baggins asked.  
"No you may not!" Rose snapped.  
"Flaming arrows!" They ducked as flaming arrows flew over their head onto the ground.  
"I want to see the gilded hall just once please."

A large blast of fire obviously wine and beer barrels thirty feet away they knew immediately who it was.

 

"FRODO!!!!" The Bagginses screamed.

"By Mahal I'm going to throttle him." Rose said hands on top of her head in a panic.

"The triplets are headed our way!"

"GRAB THEM!"

The youngest of the brood were mere babes when their mum died they were raised by an aunt and when they were thirteen decided it was a good idea to smuggle themselves into Erebor via dwarven caravan. Same went for our fourteen year old siblings but the youngest they were terrors alright they could ruin your day just by being in the same room with you, they got drunk just by breathing air and only calmed down when you fed them. Not necessarily in that order sometimes they were unstoppable forces of chaos, carnage and destruction. Other times they were sweet teenagers who just wanted to make you laugh and smile.  
Frodo, Lotho, and Faramir were mini terrors even if they went through a growth spurt. By growth spurt I mean they were above four foot five the tallest Hobbits usually got no taller than this height. They like many of their siblings took after the dwarven side but them only in height and a mix and match of looks they had the cunning of a Hobbit, the looks of their sire yet they could wear shoes or choose not to.

Right now they chose to not wear shoes and dodged everything as their siblings tried to catch them. Only Thorin Baggins and Frerin Baggins managed to get the three of them.

 

"You three are in some deep shite eh?"

 

"I would say knee deep."

 

"I agree."

 

"What were the three of you thinking!!!"

 

"IS it me or does she sound like a very pissed off Thorin Oakenshield?"

 

"Da?"

 

"Yes him."

"How in the name of mount doom am i going to deal with you?!!!" She was frustrated and beyond furious.

"I suggest zee run for lives!!!" Thorin bolted dropping his younger brothers like Frerin did. Before picking up Frerin and running away with him held above his head awkward only for Frerin. As he had been held up by his siblings grip on his arms and shoulders.above his head the only side effect was dizzyness cured by closing his eyes.

"Seconded."

"That has to be the strangest thing I've seen all week."

 

"Life is strange." Lotus said to the dwarrow panting for a moment catching her breath before running off again.

 

"Run you fool." "I am running!" Fili Baggins said pulling his brother Kili to go faster. "Well run faster!" Fili picked up his older twin brother and threw him thirteen feet away before continuing on running off before their sister blew a gasket by the sounds of it she already did.

"NO BODY TOSSES A DWOBBIT!!!"  
"Shut up and run like the wind!"

Fíli Baggins fell down a set of stairs got up ignoring the glaring ignorance that their was a bone sticking out of his thigh. He got up dusting himself off in front of two nobles who looked on with stunned wide eyes. They were on his fathers counsel and were likely on their way to see him now hadn't their been a fiery explosion and all meetings were canceled to put out the resulting fire. The boy was stubborn as a bull not even noticing his bone was broken something that would render most dwarflings half or in their twenties incapacitated and in agony. Just like that like nothing ever happened he started running again albeit slower, with blood trail and with a noticeable limp.  
"That is the stubbornest example of a dwobbit I have ever seen in my life." The dwarrowdam noted looking on worried sick about the poor boy. She like all dwarrowdams had a soft spot for children at least those who weren't incompetent with children, in that case the child would be cared for by a father instead a easy fix to a problem that was more common among humans (and usually ended badly). Or had no desire for them which was few. She chased after the boy on impulse seeing her own son who died in a horrible accident years ago while trying to save his father in the mines. His father lost his mind to guilt knowing he had accidentally caused his only sons death they had a younger daughter Bel but it didn't matter he committed suicide right in front of the royal family jumping to his death down the cliffside in Ered Luin.  
It had been an arranged marriage yes, but shewas fond of him even if they weren't Ones they both gave up hope in finding their Ones long ago and didn't desire to be Craftwed either. They got along as any normal couples would the usual fights nothing out of the ordinary they weren't ones but it wasn't resorting to serious name calling and badmouthing, they were content enough it seemed until that day. It broke her heart.  
She caught the boy in her arms caring not if he was of royal linage right now she was concerned about that leg of his.  
She took him to the infirmary carrying the struggling against her grip dwobbit to see his wounds getting tended to.

Something that the boy thanked her for once his leg was set and being mended by a dwarven healer with pointed ears not unlike Aitziber II's except the skin tone was a lighter variation freckled and a pale ginger colored beard and hair. Obviously the dwarrow was a male as well.  
"Its going to take a while to get used to the pointed eared dwarrows." She smiled sweetly.  
"Its going to take us a while to get used to all this freedom." The healer joked. Most dwarrows were shocked about this.  
"Religion was banned by Kagrenac. Along with any freedom that might cause an uprising all behind Dumac's back. He might as well shoved the knife in the dwarf's back if you ask me."  
"Your kidding right?"  
"Dark truth and sarcasm are my greatest weapons."  
"And your Apple wine!" another dwarrow shouted across the infirmary.  
"That too." He laughed.  
"Okay, you should be healed now."  
"Wow that is cool."  
"Bovix is still dreaming up new inspired spells for more complex healing."  
"Shud up! Imma working."  
"Don't get into too much trouble Baggins boyo okay?"  
"Okay. Master Dwarf."  
"Axel."  
"Huh?"  
"My name is Axel."  
"Strange name for a dwarf."  
"My mother couldn't think up a dwarven one so she gave me a human-sounding one. Usually involving mechanical parts."  
"Lucky I'm an only child then."  
"Wheel would be a worse one..." He said with mock horror.  
"Impressive sense of humor."

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!  
> Minus OC's, pardon any OOC character that isn't an oc if that happens my excitement got ahead of me.  
> Yes, I made Durin the Deathless friend's with a elf! And he knows elvish the way I see it he might have been a more easy going dwarf comparatively to his distant relations who are "Tooo serious" and "Colder than [he] would have liked [them] to be towards those pointy ears guys". And yes he talks the most to Rose than the Durin's after him.  
> I imagined him being a great king who not only was kind but knew when to keep his mouth shut, except around Thorin he just want's to throttle him half the time. As you can guess.  
> I made Kagrenac a evil Dictator who ruled his people who silently feared him and worshiped his word while only one dared to oppose him the one who was loyal to his people Bthuand Mzahnch. Kagrenac is evil because in his arrogance he forgot one thing that when you hit solid ground once more the gods aren't fond of you they will set everyone they freed against you.  
> I guess you can tell I absolutely hate him for what he did thinking he could make the choice of his entire race when in fact immortality is indeed overrated. Why in the name of Mahal would you want immortality?


End file.
